The Daughter vs Palutena
The Daughter vs Palutena is Peep4Life's ninety-second OMM. Description Star Wars vs Kid Icarus! The two represent the light and all that is good in their universes but will the force wielder subdue the Goddess? '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Pit had been sent to Mortis to fight The Son; the darkness within him was causing a worry for the galaxy and if he just went free, the consequences would be catastrophic. Palutena had lost contact with him, unable to reach him she had no choice but to venture to the world herself. She then came face to face with The Daughter. The daughter stood before a vision, a vision of Pit taking on The Son with all he had. Palutena rushed to help her servant but the daughter used the force to stop her. Palutena realized in order to reach Pit, she would have to stop her... Go for broke! Fight! ''' Palutena twirled her staff but The Daughter used the force to keep the weapon at bay. She then turned into a Griffin and flew at Palutena, who countered with auto reticle, The Daughter immediately returned to her natural state. Palutena again fired auto reticle but The Daughter blocked with the force and sent the projectiles back at the Goddess. Palutena pulled up a barrier. "Reflect" she called, sending the deflection back at The Daughter. The representations of light both paused a second, appreciating one another's skill. Palutena saw herself in this girl: a beautiful, green haired woman, trying to represent the light. The Daughter took advantage of the conflict in Palutena and used visions of what was to come- Pit would slay The Son and the balance in the world would shift. But at a cost. As Palutena was watching the vision, The Daughter fired a very similar projectile to force lightning at the Goddess. Palutena screamed in pain and dropped to a knee. Then both knees and she began to succumb to the pain the daughter was bringing. Palutena desperately needed a counter, she span her staff, which caught some of the blast and then she used the barrier again. This time, The Daughter saw it coming and yanked the barrier away. Defenseless, Palutena was now open to a fully power lightning blast. Palutena fired another auto reticle but The Daughter used her own barrier to cancel the attacks. She was surprised when Palutena used her rocket jump and forced some separation between the two. The Daughter threw a nearby boulder at Palutena but the Goddess called "Warp" and reappeared behind The Daughter. The Daughter grabbed Palutena with the force and threw her into the floor before once again becoming a Griffin. She rushed Palutena who again warped behind and called her final blow. "Black hole!" she shouted, torturing The Daughter in a small rift. "... And: Mega Laser!" she finished, blasting The Daughter into the ground at full force. The Daughter landed, in her human state, covered in blood. '''KO The Son felt the disruption and immediately ran to his sister's aid. Pit pursued and as he sat besides his hurt sister, he felt an arrow threw the chest. Pit and Palutena reunited as The Father showed up. "Let's get out of here, Pit!" Palutena rushed as she warped the two away. Maybe they could ask Viridi about borrowing one of her Reset Bombs? Conclusion This melee's winner is: Palutena! Category:Peep4Life Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees